Confessions
by DinozzoFan
Summary: Ginny finds Hermione crying before her wedding to George. What does she want to confess?


People began to slowly fill into the beautifully decorated garden at the burrow. White chairs lined a rose pedal covered aisle which leads to a white archway on a small platform. White roses had been trained over the archway, the roses had a magically enhanced to be in full bloom for this day. As the guests mingled a magical harp played a classical tune. Molly was frantic in the kitchen using her available children as assistants.

Charlie and Bill were in charge of making the garden perfect, whilst Ron and Percy were in charge of getting the food prepared for the following reception. This left Fred free to assist George in their bedroom upstairs; George was looking out his window at the people gathering below. He couldn't believe that in less than twenty minutes he would be standing down there, under that archway, marrying the woman he loved. Fred confused George's excitement with nerves, "it will be a good wedding mate."

Ginny had helped Hermione into her dress earlier after they had magicked their hair and makeup into place. Ginny knocked on the door after going to the bathroom, "Hermione, are you ready?"

"I will be out in a minute," Hermione said shakily.

Ginny knew something wasn't right, she said gently before opening the door, "Hermione, I am coming in."

"Don't," Hermione said quickly, but it was too late. Ginny slowly entered the room to see the soon to be bride curled up on the floor next to the wall.

"Hermione," Ginny said in a worried tone as she rushed to Hermione's side. Squatting in front of her friend Ginny placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders, "tell me what is wrong."

Hermione's crying slowly after a minute or two enough for her to spurt out, "I love George."

"I know you do sweetie," Ginny smiled as she stroked her friend's hair, "that is why you are marrying him."

Hermione let out a small cold laugh, "I can't so it. I can't marry him."

Ginny remained smiling as she took a seat next to Hermione, also leaning against the wall. She wrapped an arm around her friend and tried to reassure her, "Hermione these pre-wedding jitters are normal. You are going to walk down that beautiful aisle looking amazing and marry my brother, who you just said you loved."

Hermione had finally stopped crying; instead she sat in silence with her face in her palms of her hands. She pulled her face up for a moment and looked Ginny in the eye, Ginny noticed the glint of guilt in her best friends eyes. It was just then that she realised Hermione was genuinely afraid and this wasn't normal nerves.

"Please Hermione, if something is going on you have to tell me," Ginny pleaded.

Hermione cringed before whispering, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh Hermione, this is good news," Ginny smiled wrapping her other arm in front of her friend to hug her.

"George is going to break up with me," Hermione thought out load.

"George wants kids Hermione, he will be thrilled," Ginny smiled kindly. "Nobody will judge you on being the pregnant bride, you have had this date set for almost a year."

"It isn't that?" Hermione said softly, "it certainly wasn't planned."

Ginny shuffled on the floor, it was incredibly uncomfortable sitting on the floor, but she didn't want to shuffle and lose Hermione's focus.

"You can't plan everything," Ginny reassured before enquiring, "weren't you taking you potion each month?"

"I was, but I was late a couple of months ago. I didn't bother taking it because George was away for that business trip," Hermione started.

Ginny wanted to interrupt as she continued to hug Hermione, but she knew the best way to encourage Hermione to keep talking was to remain silent. Hermione started sobbing again before she continued, "it really wasn't meant to happen."

"What Hermione?" Ginny encouraged softly as she shuffled slightly to maintain her closeness to her friend.

"It wasn't supposed to happen, we were meeting up for drinks to organise a surprise wedding present for George," Hermione sobbed.

"Who were you with?" Ginny asked, she had a horrible feeling she knew where this was going.

"I was pretty drunk, I think I forgot that he wasn't George. He was a lot drunker then me though; he was so confident and charming." Hermione cried quietly.

Ginny helped Hermione off the floor and moved her to the couch to give her a chance to settle down; Hermione sobbed "I'm so sorry".

"Don't apologise, just tell me what happened, were you with Fred?" Ginny asked carefully.

Hermione nodded as she curled her feet up under her on the couch, "when we woke up the next morning we agreed we wouldn't tell George. It was a mistake; I don't feel that way about Fred."

Ginny would have been speechless had she not seen where this story was going a few minutes ago.

"But I have to tell him," Hermione continued. "He deserves to know what kind of slut he is marrying."

"No." Ginny said firmly standing up.

"What?" Hermione asked clearly confused. "Why not?"

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to my brother, you cannot do this to him," Ginny explained.

Hermione too stood, "he deserves to know."

"Why do you love him Hermione?" Ginny said seemingly randomly.

"He is funny, sweet, modest, quiet and attentive," Hermione listed, "why?"

"He is the quiet twin, his whole life everything has been in Fred's shadow, Fred has always got the attention, he has always got the girls, he got the better marks at school, he has one upped him at everything since they were born. You can't take this away from him," Ginny pleaded. She knew that if George found out it would break him.

"But it isn't his!" Hermione explained, she was no longer crying and seemed less upset.

"If you and Fred don't tell him... Is it possible that he will find out?" Ginny asked rationally.

"No." Hermione said before pausing, "they have identical DNA, it is impossible to know."

"Then don't tell him Hermione," Ginny pleaded, "I don't want my niece or nephew to grow up with a scandal like this."

Hermione stood still for a few moments before responding, she had not considered her babies point of view in all of this. It would be horrible for him or her to grown up knowing that she had conceived him or her whilst engaged to its uncle. Hermione knew it was cruel to both her baby and George to relieve her own guilt by confessing, she didn't want to admit it but Ginny was right. Fred had always been the confident smooth talker and George was the sweet and loyal brother that stood behind him. She knew it would kill him if she told him, especially on their wedding day.

"I'm not going to tell him," Hermione stated, causing Ginny to fling he arms around her best friend.

"Thank you. You are going to be so happy Hermione, you won't regret this," Ginny promised. "Now let's get you looking gorgeous again."

Hermione wiped her eyes with a tissue she grabbed of the nearby table, smiling she said "okay."

Ginny worked her magic and had Hermione ready to walk down the aisle within ten minute. Walking down the aisle Hermione smiled, she saw her soon to be husband mouth 'I love you.' Hermione was so happy but at the back of her mind she had a Panic at the Disco song playing in the back of her mind. _The groom's bride is a whore._

Just something I wrote quickly while I am working on my writers block... Oh and a friend of mine (yes you Faith) that I always make George the bad guy =P This is a one shot but if enough people want it I will write one more chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
